The Cresent Wolf
by XxStephanieDivaxX
Summary: Derek couldn't believe, after six years believing she was dead, she was here and is not the same girl he once knew. He was thinking of her as he inhaled her scent not only she was his best friend, she was his mate. [Derek/OC]
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A lot can happen in one day, everything can change in one split second. My mother Maria Valdez, was the perfect mother, she taught everything of how to be the girl I was. My mom always tucks me and sings to me a Spanish lullaby which I remember and I hear it in my head in a mother's voice.

I never met my father, all I knew is that he died at military combat.

My other family, The Hales, Talia the family's alpha and who I considered as my aunt. Laura Hale was like the older sister I always wanted, Cora, the cute little 11 year old girl. Peter Hale, my god father and my mother's best friend since childhood, he was a father figure to me that I could never had, I remember he would visit me in middle school just to spend time with me.

And there's Derek….

My best friend, the one who I loved since childhood and…. the _destroyer._

_I was inlove with him, I waited for him but still no effort.  
><em>

He fell in love and trusted and told information about his and my family to the one responsible of everything that happen to me and to his family.

_Kate Argent._

I was in the Hale house, thought I was dying of an illness little did I know in that I was going through my transition to a werewolf. Then there was fire…

"_Uncle Peter! Help!" I run to the basement trying to find a way to escape and to find the rest of the Hale's trapped and I see Uncle Peter looking at me and ran through the blaze. He picks me up and covers my face as I breathe hard and he breaks the window's glass and pushes me out of the window and outside the house._

_I'm free…_

"_Go! Run! Safe yourself!"I hear Uncle Peter yell at me._

"_No!, Uncle Peter! Give me your hand!"I extended my little hand trying to get my uncle but it was too late, I hear his screams of pain as his face is getting burn by the fire._

I remember that day like it was yesterday it was the day that changed everything… In that fire Talia and Cora and other members of the Hale family died. Uncle Peter survived but was left comatose.

_I kept running and running through the forest and then I tripped and fell to the ground I see I was close to the river and my glasses fell of my face and then I heard chuckling from her. I got up and turn around to see Kate Argent in front of me and everything went black._

_The last thing I remember is that I was tied up in a post in a cabin; I caught the smell of gasoline._

_I see Kate smirking at the door of the cabin._

"_Bye Bye little Samara, say hello to mommy for me."_

_Then I felt the flames_

_I screamed and then I closed my eyes and I let the flames consume me. My name is Samara Marie Valdez and this is my story._

**AN 1:Just incase, this story was "The Rise of the Green Eyed She Wolf"But I changed alot of things inlcuiding the title. I guys I'm back! With this story which I stopped writing because of writers block but thanks to season 4 of Teen Wolf now I'm back. I change some things in the story. This is a Derek/OC. Again I'm sorry for making you guys wait for sooooo long the reupload the story I was waiting for my writers block to end!**

**AN 2: The ones who are fans of The Vampire Diaries/The Originals, please read my other story, "The Rising Son"Is about Henrik Mikaelson. Please read.**

**Also tell should I begin on season 1 or season 3?**

**Love. Stephanie ;)**


	2. Wolf Moon (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Author's POV:**

**MCCALL'S HOUSE: **

Scott gets home after seeing Stiles, he had an urge to rip his head off.

Werewolves…. Unbelievable.

Everything in his life it starting to get perfect and then Stiles want to ruin it. Once he gets to his home, Scott climbs the stairs to see that the guest room is open; Scott frowned, upon seeing this and enter the room to find an unknown girl unpacking her things.

The girl was beautiful( But to him Allison is more pretty), olive toned skin, olive green hazel eyes, and long, dark brown hair which she in wavy curls . She has fine cheekbones and full lips, which are pale pink. She's has an average height like 5 foot 7. She is wearing some black leggings with a white tank top, while she was bending to her luggage, he could see that she has some like tattoo or a birthmark of a crescent moon.

Scott cleared his throat and the girl jumped being startled and turns around to look towards Scott.

"Oh my god you scared me." The girl said, while her grabbing her chest.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Scott snarls at her, rudely I mean what do you expect there a stranger in your house.

The girl examines him, from top to bottom, like she can see right through him.

"Scott!." Scott his mom, Melissa calls him and she appears and enters the room.

"Mom, who is she?" Scott asks his mother while pointing at the girl who was looking sheepishly.

"Yeah, Scott, I forgot to tell you that this girl is going to stay with live with us." Melissa said to her son, whose mouth was wide open.

Why would his mom invite a total stranger to their house!.

"Why?"Scott asks.

"Because, this girl from a very old case that Stiliski is trying to solve and she has nowhere else to go and the people of might want to kill her, might be looking for her." Melissa explained to his son while Scott looks at his mother incredulously.

"Don't you think this is a little dangerous for the both us, I mean the people who might want to kill her could kill us!" Scott says to his mom, ignoring that the girl is in the room.

"Yeah those people haven't seen me in 6 years so they might not recognize me." The girl explained, while Scott is giving her a dark look, almost growling, "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself I am Samara Marie Valdez." She introduced herself showing her hand for Scott to shake it but then quickly hid it once she got the hint that Scott didn't want to shake her hand.

"Scott, please don't be rude." Melissa said to her son, "She is going to stay with us, like if she was a part of the family, she'll be your 'cousin'."

"Sorry it's that I'm stressing out for tonight, I mean there's this party and—"

"It's ok, I understand." Samara says to Scott completely understanding.

"Ok, I'm going to get ready for the party." Scott says nodding while heading to his room while Samara smiles.

"I'm going to prepare something to eat, some burgers do you want some?" Melissa asks.

"Yeah sure."Samara says and Melissa squeaks catching Samara by surprise.

"You're like the daughter I could never had." Melissa said and Samara giggled.

**MOMENTS LATER: **

Scott gets out of the bathroom. His mother waits for him outside the room.

"Mom!" Scott gasps as he saw his mom.

"Is this party or a date?" Melissa asks her son.

"Maybe both." Scott said while blushing.

"And her name is?" She asks.

"Allison." He says while smiling dreamily.

"Allison…Nice." She says proud of her son while handing him the car keys.

"Thank you !" Scott thanks him mom.

"We don't need to have a talk, do we ?" Melissa asks him.

"Mom I'm not having a sex talk with you." Scott states her and Melissa scoffs at her son.

Oh, my god, I was talking about keeping the tank full... ,"she takes back the keys," Give me those back !" Melissa scolds him.

"You're serious ?" Scott groans.

"You better ask I'm serious, I'm not gonna up on a reality show with a pregnant 16 years old girl... Come on !"

"Ok, ok!." Scott says with surrender but then Melissa gives in and hands him again the keys of the car. Melissa leaves his room and then he goes to dress up, as he is done.

"Be careful Scott." A voice says behind him starling him, it was Samara.

"Whoa dude, I could have been changing." Scott says.

"I know that's why a waited, listen be careful tonight at the party." She said.

"Is it because is my first party?" Scott asks.

"No, because it is full moon." Samara winks at him and leaves, "Have fun at the party/date….! "

She trailed off, leaving Scott confused, this girl is weird.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE YOU GOO, I STARTED IN SEASON 1, GUYS I MAY NOT UPDATE FAST OR QUICKLY FOR A LOT OF REASONS.<strong>

**1) IM BUSY WITH TVD/TO STORY "THE RISING SON''**

**2) I'M STARTING COLLEGE SOON, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, STUDYING, STUDYING AND MORE STUDYING. COLLEGE IS MY TOPE PRIORITY A LOT OF YOU UNDERSTAND .**

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK. ANYWAY SAMARA'S FACE ACTOR IS PHOEBE TONKIN BECAUSE SHE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL (But I hate her acting.)  
><strong>

**Again please review!**


End file.
